Vampire to Human
by SweetDreams2Nite
Summary: two girls go to a new town to learn some things about humans and the unexpected happens   p.s. i don't own night world please please read


Chapter 1: New Home

No matter how much she was against it they wouldn't listen. Alexandria Foxx was going to be turned into a human. The process was going to be long and difficult. It's not everyday a vampire gets turned into a human. Good thing she wasn't the only one. Naomi Lynn, also a vampire, was going with her to the human world to collect information.

It took the witches four days to complete the process from vampire to human. She still looked the same, deep hazel eyes and thin long golden blonde hair, but felt very different. Naomi was also very beautiful with shoulder length copper hair with bangs and turquoise eyes. They both had small body frames and distinct gorgeous features. And since they didn't have their pale skin anymore they looked something close to models.

The reason for becoming human was mainly to not have to drink blood and appear less…_vampire. _Only because the human authors were putting ideas in peoples heads that vampires are real. The real vampire society didn't want anyone getting too suspicious.

Alexandria was going down the list of things to bring to South Carolina when Naomi walked in. "Don't you know how to knock?" Alexandria said irritably. "Whatever. Hurry up your taking to long. I've been packed for hours you don't need all of this…junk" Naomi was pacing the room looking at the items in her bag. "I'm almost finished. Go away now you're stressing me out. See." She looked down and picked up her brush "You nearly made me forget to pack my brush. Done." Alexandria picked up her gigantic bag while Naomi headed for the door. "Um, hello? Aren't you going to help me?" she was trying to say it nicely but it came out rough. "Let me think…no." Naomi said continuing walking. She ended up dragging her bag down the stairs and out the door to the car. Her mother and stepfather were waiting by the car. "Uh, honey, would you like any help with that?" Alexandria's mother was always nice.

Once the bag was in the car, she gave her mother a two minute hug then said goodbye. She gave a quick glare at her step dad then rolled her eyes. "Alexandria, anytime today would be nice" Naomi was in the car and ready to leave. Naomi had no parents so she just stared as she gave her mom another quick hug. "Please call me Alexia or Alex, Alexandria is to formal and to long." She said while sliding next to Naomi in the car. "Remember, I love you, and I'll call you everyday" her mother said quickly as the car engine started. "I love you too, mom." Alexandria was just about to the point of tears until the car started rolling along the paved road.

Phoenix, Arizona to North Charleston, South Carolina 1,850 miles about a day or day and a half with Naomi in the car and with the driver of course. Truthfully, Alexandria was excited except the part about Naomi sitting next to her. Maybe they could make friends. "Hello ladies my name is Carter and I'll be your driver all the way. There are snacks packed in plastic bag under your feet. If you need to…relieve yourself just say so. If you need anything I'll be happy to help. Again my name is Carter." The man who had said that didn't seem too much older than, maybe 18 or 19, but he sounded so professional. "So Naomi Lynn tell me about you…please" Alexia asked curiously. "One just Naomi and secondly I want to know about _you_ first" Naomi prompted.

"But for some reason, I like calling you Naomi Lynn…don't really know why but it sounds nicer." Alexia smiled.

"Just don't…" Naomi sighed. Alexia could see a flash of pain in Naomi's eyes so she changed the subject.

"Okay…um…My name is Alexandria Foxx and I'm 15 almost 16. Wavy blonde hair and blueish eyes. Average height, I guess. I have a big dog named Jay at home. Younger twin sister and" she lowered her voice "can you keep a secret?"

Naomi just nodded and moved her head closer to Alex's. "I haven't kissed anyone yet"

Naomi looked up then at Alex again eyes wide in astonishment. "Seriously, but, you know, you're so pretty and…." Alex was slightly blushing no one and ever called her pretty before besides her mom.

Naomi faltered "What did I just call you?" Alex knew Naomi was getting tired and didn't know what she was saying. "Just forget it, so tell me about yourself" Alex leaned back and listened.

"So, my name is Naomi Lynn I'm 16 years old. No parents but one older brother. No pets or friends. I've only had…no boyfriends." Now it was Alex's turn to be shocked Naomi was even cuter then than she was. Was it even possible for someone this cute to be single?

"Oh, well at least you have your brother" Alexia looked up and noticed Naomi could hardly keep her eyes open. "If you like I'll be your friend" Alexia said quietly.

"I'd like that." Naomi said managing a smile before she and Alexia fell asleep.

When they both woke up both of their hair and clothes were a mess. They took one look at each other than sighed. "Good morning ladies," Carter said, "we're here. You will be living together in the apartments near the school you be attending tomorrow."

He handed them a piece of paper and drove into the lovely expensive looking place. They pulled around front and parked. The person standing by the double doors opened the trunk and took out their bags. Alex glanced at the piece of paper it was the address to their new school and their apartment number. Once the bags were in the elevator they said goodbye to Carter and went to the place they would be living together.

The apartment was large and fully furnished. The walls were a pale beige. Their were two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Alex chose the bedroom closet to the kitchen and Naomi chose the bedroom next to the living room. After most of their clothes were made up, they decided to go for a walk to get familiar with their new town.

"So, how are you liking this town so far", Alex said after a couple blocks down the street. "I guess it's okay" Naomi said slowly. When they got to a more populated part of the town peoples heads started to turn. Everyone was whispering and giggling then they noticed two tall boys following them. "How may we help you?" Naomi said while pivoting on her foot. The two boys look up and down their long slender bodies. One of them took a small step back. "Uhm... Hi, I'm Quinn and this is Justin" said the dark haired on staring at Alex. The boy next to him was taller and had dirty blonde hair. "We just wanted to know if your new around here", Quinn continued, "If so, we could take you on a tour." Alex noticed Naomi playing with the loose string on her short jean skirt. Alex slightly nudged Naomi then said "Yup, we're new and we would love for you guys to give us a tour later". Excited looks from the boys in front of them sprang to their faces. Every boy within a 50ft radius sighed. Quinn and Alex exchanged numbers and said their good byes. Naomi and Alex walked around for 10 more minutes then went home because it was starting to get late.

By the time they had both taken their showers and put on their pajamas Alex was exploding with her question. Just when Naomi had put on her pjs Alex burst in her room and asked "Do you like one of the boys we saw today? I know you do! Which one?" Both of the boys we handsome Quinn was tall, had angular features, and dreamy gray eyes. Justin on the other hand had forest green eyes, soft features, and wavy dirty blonde hair.

"I like Quinn he's so cute and straight forward. Do you think he'd would go out with me?" Naomi said after a slight blush. Alex wasn't sure since Quinn had be staring at her the whole time he was talking.

"Uh.. .ya I think so." Alex said after a little thought. Since Naomi was so gorgeous he would say yes.

"So, Alex who do you like?" This question caught Alex of guard.

"Both of them are cute but I like neither." It was true ,but she didn't know them that well so how could she say whether she liked them yet.

After the conversation ended Alex, left Naomi's room and went to sleep.


End file.
